Episode 21 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 21. Notebook Page 196 Up to this point, I thought that my revenge would be accomplished by bringing down the so-called curse system. This of course means to kill off the top heads of the system; the three leaders of the gosanke, the acting head of Sonozaki Shion and the "executioner" that follows around Keiichi. However, Keiichi has not become a target of any attacks even though he is openly undefended. This is despite the fact that I told everyone in the meeting that he was one of the members that went into the warehouse. In fact, it seems that I am the one who seems to be getting targeted; with Furude Rika coming to attack me so brazenly. If this curse system is what I theorized it to be, then it would make sense that Keiichi would become the bait as the guy who intruded into the sacred warehouse. Yet, no one seems to be interested in that bait. Rather, since I caused some trouble with Furude Rika, it seems I was targeted for an attack. With this, a theory is formulated where "going up against the Furude family is a higher sin than intruding the sacred warehouse." Furude Rika proclaimed that intruding the warehouse was not such a big deal. She seemed to forgive Keiichi. But when I challenged that notion openly with Rika that day, I was attacked by "Furude Rika" herself. Does this mean that the power balance is different? Are there two different wings to this? Does this say that there is a "curse system" whose objective is to bring down the curse upon the intruders of the warehouse such as Takano-san and Tomitake-san, while another "curse system" exists at the bequest of the Furude Family teachings? But there is a contradictory flaw to this idea. It is plainly visible that Tomitake-san's death was caused by the contents inside the Furude family's syringe. Rika showed the effects of it herself by dying in a manner very similar to "scratching one's own throat." However, Tomitake-san was not a target under the Furude family curse system. And I still have no idea why Keiichi has not been targeted yet. Is there some kind of reason where he is acquitted in contrast to Takano-san? Is this similar to how Houjou Satoko was the only one acquitted from the curse that befell on the Houjou family? Yes, Keiichi is a great friend to Furude Rika. ...Then does that mean that people that have a great social relationship with Furude Rika are protected from the curse? Is Furude Rika herself in a much higher priority list than the so-called "curse systems?" No, that can't be. The top of the ladder is that Onibaba. Rika could not have been on a higher status than her. scratch scratch scratch Are there numerous definitions that define the targets of the curse? There might be several different defined situations where each one of the have different executions of bringing down curses. Ah fuck, this shit is getting complicated. None of my theories are coming together anymore. If my theories are fucked up, the targets for my own revenge would've been useless. By now, I can't even understand who should I act my revenge upon and how Satoshi had to have disappeared. How deep did the Onibaba knew about the dark side of Hinamizawa? That first strike was a big mistake. I had so much to ask towards that bitch. ...Fuck, I didn't imagine that she would die so quickly in shock... That's was a costly mistake. I am certain that I have failed somewhere in this revenge. ...Hinamizawa's dark side...is just too deep to imagine. scratch scratch scratch (This whole page is scratched out with diagonal marks) Notebook Page 199 The authenticity of Sonozaki Shion’s confession before her death is uncertain. The Sonozaki Estate hasn’t done anything; Did Onibaba simply deceive Shion? Or has the Sonozaki Estate really done nothing? My personal investigation up to today has verified that the Sonozaki Estate alone can not explain the curse. Correct, that’s why this very notebook of mine is nothing but nonsense since the top of page 1. This notebook that I have invested nearly 200 pages of, is nothing more than the muttering of a lunatic. I thought about tearing the notebook apart and throwing it into flames. But I stopped. This notebook is the testimony of my sins. I will not swindle out of my crime. That is why I will not erase this in ashes. My life was suffice enough to be sum up in just one notebook. Will there be someone who will read this notebook? If someone is able to do so, please learn something from my moronic self. The chain of bizarre deaths in Hinamizawa. Otherwise known as the Oyashiro-sama’s Curse. For that person besides myself who is reading this. Please seek the truth. That is my only wish. June XX, 1983 Sonozaki Mion Epilogue A June 1983 A series of disappearances occurred at XX Prefecture, Shishibone City, Hinamizawa Village. The primary suspect is Sonozaki Mion (1X years old) The suspect is believed to have abducted, detained, and murdered five residents of Hinamizawa (Sonozaki Oryou, Sonozaki Shion, Kimiyoshi Kiichirou, Furude Rika, and Houjou Satoko) during the days spanning from June 19th to the 21st. This case was initially put into jeopardy due to a failed lead from the beginning. However, the case came to a sudden and unexpected end. On the morning of the 22nd, a patrol car on duty heard a scream as it was passing by the Sonozaki main compound and utilized its emergency procedures to step into the household. The missing younger sister of the suspect (Sonozaki Shion) and two classmates (Maebara Keiichi and Ryuguu Rena) were rescued and taken into police protection. The suspect escaped from the crime scene. Several evidences were found from the underground lair where the killings supposedly had taken place. Hair samples, pieces of skin, and blood samples that matched those of the four people that had disappeared (Sonozaki Oryou, Kimiyoshi Kiichirou, Furude Rika, and Houjou Satoko). There were plausible evidences that the people were tortured. However, their corpse have yet to be found. Using the accounts of the classmate that was close to being tortured, it is assumed that the bodies are somewhere in the underground lair along with the suspect's escape route. However, no leads have surfaced as of yet. And while the investigation is continuing with regards to the suspect's involvement in the previous years' chain murder cases, no leads have yet come out whether Sonozaki Mion was directly or indirectly involved in those cases. This case itself has numerous questionable parts in itself. In addition, the Sonozaki family and the villagers of Hinamizawa are highly uncooperative with this matter, and it is inevitable that this case will take painstaking time and effort to be fully solved. According to the local police that is familiar with the region, he says that the case is some how related to the unique religious aspect with which Hinamizawa is influenced under, and that the case occurred as a result of internal struggles and lynchings. As this case has a highly localized saturation, the Prefectural HQ has issued a statement to investigate this matter with prudence and discretion. The police was eager to obtain valuable information from the sole and longest survivor (Sonozaki Shion) of the whole ordeal, but her mental state was highly unstable after the case unfolded. Because of this, we were unable to obtain any information up to today. Although the psychologist has said that her instability was only temporary, we do not see any signs of her mental recovery to this day. Epilogue B At first, it was an act. To escape from the police interrogation, I was nothing more than pretending. But even through this acting, the madness violates me. I’m done for. Just as Ryuuguu Rena warned, “it” posses me as if clinging directly on my back. This thing is neither Satoshi-kun nor my imagination, yes, before I became aware of it; this thing has become an apparition of Shion. Shion didn’t go to heaven. She has always been with me. Because I only killed Shion, unable to forgive me to live on carefree, waiting for me to die, she intends to forever posses me until then. On top of that, graciously every night, she reminds me to hurry up and die so that I can hear. ...I know, ...It’ll be okay... ha ha... I holler and scream at the Shion behind my back. Shion also, using my mouth, retorts with her screams. If you see this from afar, it will with no doubt look like a hilarious yet bizarre one man quarrel. Sis, you’re so unfair, how much longer do you plan to live? Die, Die, Hurry up and Die! Sis, you told me that you will die soon after me I’ll be waiting for you, I’ll be waiting... At the depths of this dark, cold well... it hurts... it hurts... it hurts... AGH! I know!! I know!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! What do you know, Sis? Do you think I’ll wait for a death fitting for you? Sis, you are running from death, after doing all that you still intend to live. Your sins will not disappear, you are cursed. Be cursed Sis, and be killed by my wraaaaaaaaaaaaaath!!! 「Shut up Shion!! You’re just a ghost... Shut up! Shut up!!! 」 「Sis, Siiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss!! 」 「FUCK!! Be gone alreaddddyyyy!!! 」 「Mion, you’re so unfair. Mion, you’re always unfair. We sisters are always together, even in death...!!! So Mion, here, I’ve come for you... Miooonnnnn!!! 」 bang bang bang!!!! Shion fiercely pounds at the door. boom boom bang boom !!! Agh, this is so damn nauseating!!! My head is going to crack, my eardrums are going to tear!! Shion that bitch, she plans to break down the door. Aaghaghh Shit, Fine Shion. A death fitting for my sins, is to be killed by your wrath right?! ...But you know, I will not go down easily as you plan... ha HA!! I will not disappear alone; it’s not fair that the person you love still lives but not mine!! Ahahaha hahahaa hya hehe hya kya!!! I went to the balcony to avoid Shion who was on the other side of the door. Across the railing, if I can get to the neighboring one, I can climb down the emergency stairway. Hyahi hya ah kikya kya!! Take that Shion, take that!!! I climb over the railing and easily jump to the neighboring balcony. From there, like a cat, quickly and without making any sounds of footsteps, I raced down to the ground floor. Shion you idiot. You don’t even realize that I outwitted you, ku keke kya ke ge ke ke!! If I use the motorcycle, I can get to Keiichi’s house easily. That stupid Shion has been fooled; I bet she’s still thinking that I’m inside the room. Gugegegegegegegegegege!! There, I see it. That’s the Maebara Manor. Even though this is the first time I seen it, I heard enough about it from Shion so I know it well. Ku kke kke kke!!! She said Keiichi’s room on second floor; she said the second floor, the second floor!!! Wake him up, throw rocks at him Gu Gya Gya Gya Gya !!! After throwing several rocks, the room lit up, and the window opened. It was Keiichi. At the moment I saw him. ...........The madness inside of me cleared away momentary. Even from here I can tell Keiichi was racing down the stairs. And Keiichi soon appeared. In his hands, he held a doll. .............When I saw that doll, I fell in despair. That doll is definitely the one that he failed to give Shion. ...you see, Shion? You’re always unfair. You're so good, Kei-chan. So good so good... I too want to receive a doll from Satoshi-kun...!!! 「.......ha, .......ha, ......Mion...! 」 「Ahahahaha, Long time no see~ ...How’ve you been? Good? 」 My heart start simmering and boiling with the returning madness, but contrary to these feelings, my mouth poured out these composed words. ......yeah, that’s right. My body is already controlled by demons... or else why would I be here this late ge ge ge gu kya keke...!! 「......Is, ......it alright .......for you to wander about like this...?! 」 「.........I really shouldn’t. .......eh hehehe. 」 「In any case... what’s wrong? For you to come at this hour. 」 「...I wanted to have this last talk with you. 」 I’m really, tired. Not the sleepy kind of tired, it feels more like my consciences is becoming more faint as if I had anemia. GyaGege, My heart is being painted in madness; this is my final sensation... 「.........I, ......eh hehehe, .....can’t, ......be here anymore... 」 「A-are you all right...? Is there something the matter...? 」 「...Up until today... I-I, ......did my best... Ahahaha, ...but I know. ...It’s too late... I’ve reached my limit... She’s here for me... already right behind me, she has come... Ahahaha......... 」 I no longer had the fortune to choose my death. Shion will not allow me that luxury. Well, of course, Shion herself, died being pushed down the well by me. Not only Shion, everyone killed by me, none of them got to choose the way they die. If I think about that... to be so perplexed over the way I shall die, from the point of view of the dead is such a luxurious dilemma! 「Ah...hahahaha, ...haha...ha, .....ha .........ha ......ha... ! 」 hoguge gya gya... ha, ......gagya... 「Are you all right...?! Don’t push yourself... ah, ...that’s right. ... Mion, I, 」 ...I’ll kill him kill him, Satoshi-kun’s revenge Satoshi’s revenge, ...he is the person Shion likes, I hate Shion, kill him and show Shion, take that taaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkee, ... gu…f......................! The surrounding gravity swirls around me. I stab Keiichi in the abdominal area with all my strength. 「ke, ...kekeke... kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke...! I made it in time... ...I made it in time...! ...Ku kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke!!! 」 Gege ggegegege!! I made in time I made it in time, Before Shion killed me with her wrath, I got my revenge on Shion, gegegegegegege!! I got even with you Shion, gegegegegegegegegege!! Keiichi held his abdomen and curled himself like a roly-poly, shaking on top of the ground. 「Gegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegeg egegegege!!　I did it, I did it all!　All the people I wanted to kill... everyone of them...!!! gegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegegege gegegegegegegegegege!!」 Hooray, Hooray FuGegegyagya, I accomplished it!!! Gyagi I’ve taken my vengeance on all who deserves Satoshi’s revenge OoooGyoGoGoGaGya!!! Praise me Satoshi-kun, pet me?! GeGyagyagya, GiGeEeh!!! Epilogue C (Continues directly from Epilogue B) That's right. This is all a bad dream. Because I was only being tormented by Shion's nightmare inside my room, just like always. If that's the case, .........then where is this place? I stopped still on the apartment's emergency stairway. ......The memories of the dream remains. That's right, I came out from the balcony. ...The door is locked, ......so I have to get back in from the balcony again. Haa, .........Mm, .......... ............wa, My feet slipped, a floating sensation. And then, an indescribable, sharp pain ran across my head. The pain was so much, the fog of the nightmare has cleared up for me......... ...I slipped while trying to return to the balcony of my room from the emergency stairway, ...and have fallen down onto the protruded roof of the elevator floor 2 ~ 3 floors below. My room's on the 8th floor. I didn't expect my fall to be broken at a place like this. When I fell, it seems like my head has hit a concrete edge right on the spot, I can feel intense pains, and hot blood dripping. ...............An amazing feeling of calmness. The Demon, Shion's dead spirit, Satoshi-kun's hate and everything else are all gone. ...All that's there is the sense of calmness from the nothingness, ......like a newborn baby. From the moment I was born, and received the name of Mion, ....Memories up until today revive themselves one by one. My first meeting with Satoshi-kun revives, and tears fell from my eyes. Where did I go wrong......? Where did I make the wrong choice in my life? That's right, I already know, Satoshi-kun made me remember......... Take care of Satoko, .........alright? Yeah. I believe that Satoshi-kun will come back for sure, ......I'll always be waiting, okay? I'll take care of Satoko properly, and wait for you. Satoko and I will be nice and wait together, for Satoshi-kun to come back. Satoshi-kun has entrusted his very important little sister to me, not anyone else. I,......didn't realize the meaning of that either, did I? It's okay, it'll be okay next time.... Satoshi-kun, ...I love you. Satoko, .........I'm sorry. Everyone..., I'm sorry. For Shion, I'm especially sorry. ............I wonder if I can take responsibility by dying like this? It's not going to work, is it? Not at all. I want Satoshi-kun to pet my head one more time. I want to hear Satoshi-kun's "muu" one more time. I'm sorry, that's asking too much, right? ...I have no more regrets. Apologizing with my mouth won't do anything now. I rolled to my side, and aimed myself towards to the ground. Head first. Come on, break my head with all your might. And then take me to the hell that suits someone like me. I was just a demon. A hell at the bottom of the earth suits me. Why was I born? Why did I accept life? I shouldn't have been born. If I wasn't born, then I wouldn't be having these kind of thoughts. What kind of meaning would anyone wish for in such a meaningless life like this? If I wasn't born, then nobody would become unhappy. Thank you, for being nice to someone like me. Thank you, for showing what love is to someone like me. Someone like me, someone like me, ....... I'm sorry, everyone. I'm really sorry. Sorry. You know, if I can ever get another chance from Satoshi-kun, I definitely won't make the wrong choice anymore. ...Really, alright? Ah, ...it's the ground. Bye then. I love you. ...Muu. Eh? Shion's Dream / Final Note I've always wished that everything that has happened up to today was just a bad dream. So I write this believing that this will all be just a dream. Ya' know, like one of those scenes from mangas? There's a whole bunch of candies and sweets piled right in front of me, but just as I try to reach and start filling my mouth with the goodies, I am abruptly awakened and open my eyes. So this is just a very, very long dream, and I must've been asleep for over a year. Yes. Feeling cheerful after kantoku's baseball team winning the game, I was unwittingly hit by a motorcycle because I was crossing the road on a red light. And I was in a coma all this time, but I finally awake. When I open my eyes, I see the ceiling of the hospital room that I'm in. Then, Satoshi-kun who took care of me all this time peeks in front of me... Ahahaha. Yeah, I know. That'll be too good to be true. But c'mon, it's okay right? Can I believe so that it becomes like this? I am so sorry for ever being born. Credit Roll Hinamizawa Serial Murder Case - List of Associated Persons Houjou Tamae 1982.06.20 Beaten to death. Investigation closed. Houjou Satoshi 198206.24 Disappeared within the village area? Whereabouts unknown. Tomitake Jirou 1983.06.19 Committed suicide within the village? Cause of death very similar to the murder of Furude Rika on June 22nd. Investigation on-going. Takano Miyo 1983.06.19 Strangled to death in the mountains of Gifu Prefecture. Corpse was later burned. Investigation on-going. Sonozaki Oryou 1983.06.20 Murdered by Sonozaki Shion. Cause of death: shock from an stun-gun. Corpse heavily damaged. Multiple lacerations on facial skin. Furude Rika 1983.06.22 Murdered by Sonozaki Shion? Cause of death: hemorrhagic shock from a pierce wound in the throat area. Death very similar to Tomitake Jirou's murder on June 19th. Investigation on-going. Kimiyoshi Kiichirou 1983.06.22 Murdered by Sonozaki Shion. Cause of death: strangulation from restraining device. Houjou Satoko 1983.06.22 Murdered by Sonozaki Shion. Cause of death: hemorrhagic shock from multiple pierce wounds over the entire body. Sonozaki Mion 1983.06.22 Murdered by Sonozaki Shion. Cause of death: fell from the vertical escape tunnel. Meabara Keiichi 1983.06.30 Assualted by Sonozaki Shion with a knife. Seriously injured but currently in stable condition. Ryuguu Reina As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Shishibone City. Oishi Kuraudo As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Hokkaido. Kumagai Katsuya As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Shishibone City. Irie Kyousuke As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Current residence unknown. Kasai Tatsuyoshi Passed away in 2002 from liver cancer. Maebara Ichirou As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Tokyo. Maebara Aiko As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Tokyo. Tomita Daiki As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Shishibone City. Okamura Suguru As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Shishibone City. Chie Rumiko As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Shishibone City. Kameda Kouichi As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Currently residing in Osaka. Houjou Teppei As of present day in 2004, alive and well. Current residence unknown. Maebara Keiichi 1983.07.03 Passed away at the hospital. Cause of death: chronic and acute heart failure. Sonozaki Shion 1983.06.30 Died by falling off the veranda from her hideout. She was wanted as a prime suspect of the murders of five people, but died before capture at her condominium. Paperwork was submitted to the public prosecutor office for indictment on the same day. The Alternate Future After Choosing the Other Choice school bell ringing Keiichi: "Alright, it's lunch time!! Hey Rena, pull your table over here!" Rena: "Ahahaha, Rena's lunch today is meatballs~!" Mion: "Ooh, that sounds delicious. Oji-san's gotta have some. C'mon Rika-chan, pull your table here too." Rika: "...I will. Peta~" Satoko: "Hohoho! I'm sorry, but meatballs are indeed my favorite as well! So unfortunately, none of them will get into your mouths!!" Shion: "Oops, not so fast Satoko. You are clearly deficient in eating more leafy vegetables. So, I made you a special squash lunch just for Satoko." Kei: "Whoa, that's a bit harsh Shion~" Satoko: "Fwaaa.....I hate squash-!! Wa-n!" Shion: "There, now that's whats wrong! Squashes are full of vital minerals for a healthy body. Satoko, you need to start eating your vegetables so that you can grow up to become a healthy girl, ya' know? As long as I am around, I'm not going to allow an unbalanced diet, so be warned. Oh, and here. Everyone try some. Warm and steamy squashes are very sweet and quite tasty." Rika: "...Monyu monyu. Satoko, this is sweet and delicious. Try one?" Kei: "Hey, this is good! The sweetness isn't too heavy and just right! Hey Satoko, don't eat it. This stuff is not meant for a kid like you!!" Satoko: "Wha, what!! I hate squashes but I don't like the way you say that even more!!" Mion: "Here, here, try one! Just take one and shove it down your mouth!" Rena: "See? Isn't it delicious?" Satoko: "....mmm, ....well, I guess I can eat it..." Shion: "Of course. I've been stay up all night researching to help get Satoko over her dislike of squashes. And while I'm on it, let's also conquer eggplants, bell peppers, and asparagus by the end of this year." Satoko: "You must be kidding me---!!! I'm gonna transfer to the school in Okinomiya then---!!!" Shion: "No can do. I was told by Satoshi-kun to look after you, so taking care of your health and well-being is my duty. I'm not gonna allow you to become indifferent on your own health, so be forewarned!" Satoko: "Fwaaan, I hate you Shion-san---!! And I hate squashes---!!" Notebook of Happiness 「Yes, by the time Mr. Kasai stepped inside room, no one was there but window to the veranda was left wide open. That is the moment she jumped. Thereupon she first fell directly below onto the roof of the 5th elevator floor and suffered a cerebral concussion. A while later she rolled on her side and fell once again to her death. The reason why Mr. Kasai, who suspected that she may have jumped, could not find her body on the ground is because at this point in time she was unconscious on the roof top of the elevator floor. 」 「Maebara Keiichi was stabbed around the same time. At that instant, Sonozaki Shion had already jumped, and was in the mist of suffering a concussion on top of the roof...? ...No, that isn’t correct. After slipping out from her veranda, she stabbed Keiichi. When she tried to return to the veranda, she fell by accident... sounds right? I’m sorry, but search the verandas of the surrounding rooms once more. 」 「Oishi-sa~~n, you have a call on Line 3. 」 「Yes, yes, who is it? 」 「He said you would know a Satou. And to say the password “Ron”. 」 「Na hha hha! Hello?! Ah- Is this Sato-san? For you to call this line means the news is good? 」 『Hello... The situation in question is exactly the way you predicted, sir. 』 「Thank you very much! I’ll treat you at the Flower Road next time. 」 「What was that phone call about? An invitation to a game of mahjong? 」 「Bingo. The Sonozaki Sisters were reversed. Mion is Shion. When they put the tattoo on, they made a mistake and did it on the wrong twin and couldn’t salvage the situation. That’s why when you read this notebook, Mion and Shion are reversed. If so, one can understand the relationship of Satoshi-kun and Shion-san, ...I mean Mion-san? Ah, so complicated! 」 「Notebook? You mean that horrific notebook mailed and addressed to you the other day, Oishi-san? Didn’t they say what was inside of it was just absurd, and feared it will only complicate the investigation? 」 「Of course, even now that we understand the names were switched, it doesn’t make it any less deranged. ...I wonder how much we can believe in this notebook? ...If it is true, the events surrounding Furude Rika’s death are too suspicious... 」 「It’s a diary of a lunatic. Even the ones reading it were becoming insane. That last page, I’m sorry for being born, ...would make even the people reading this to jump to their deaths… 」 「............but. What a happy dairy this is. 」 「Happy, ......you say? 」 「Just in this diary alone, how many times do you think the name Satoshi-kun appears? ............Shion-san really must have loved Satoshi-kun. And for that love, and the misunderstanding created by her youth, she made this mistake. 」 What a happy dairy this is Disinherited with a Sword Fight Little Shion: "Common, tell me, mom. What kind of fight did you have with Onibaba? For you to be disinherited, it must've been something big, right?" Akane: "You're always so full of interest in stupid stories...... Well, I guess you're old enough to understand now. The truth is, when I said I wanted to marry your dad, I was told that I can't." Little Shion: "Eh? Why?!" Akane: "I was living a pretty crooked life back then too, which made your grandma pretty unhappy. And in the end of that, the man that I brought back was a chivalrous macho, you know what I mean? So of course, we had a big fight. "The house head decides who your fiance will be", she said, "who gives a damn about what you have to say, you shitty hag!" "How about I cut you down right here!?" It turned into a huge scuffle. The two of us pulled out the katanas from the wooden floor, clang clang clang. A-ha-ha-ha." Little Shion: "Hiie---...! You mean you had a sword fight with Onibaba?! Nice going, mom...." Akane: "Yeah well-- Although mom looks like this now, I'm a martial arts person when I was young, after all--. Both of us were rank holders in kendo, so it got pretty crazy. People around us were all shaken up too, ah--- it was fun." Little Shion: "I see...... So you got disinherited because of that mess?" Akane: "That's right, nice disinheritance! I took the disinheritance without a care and went and registered the family with your dad. Well, I got my nails pulled as punishment (kejime) though--. Look, the nails on my left hand are crooked, see?" Little Shion: "Uwaa....... This means that Onibaba and mom don't like each other anymore, right....?" Akane: "Ahahaha, Shion, to tell you the truth? That's not true. Onibaba and I are very close, you know?" Little Shion: "...Eh------!? You're lying!" Akane: "Onibaba-sama has an annoying public image to uphold, you see. After disinheriting me once, it wouldn't show decipline if she acts nice towards me again. That's why I stay quiet and keep my distance during family meetings too, but every once in a while I would still visit her to relax and drink tea or something together" Little Shion: "No way---------, I don't believe it...!" Akane: "To tell you the truth, this is a secret, ok? A long time ago, Onibaba-sama herself has gotten her nails pulled once as kejime too, you know--? Next time you see her, take a good look at her left hand nails." Little Shion: "Hiie---......! What did Onibaba do?" Akane: "Who-------knows--------! Don't ask mommy☆" Little Shion: "Wa, that face means you know, right?! Tell me--!" Category:TIPS